legend_of_the_guardians_owls_of_gahoolefandomcom-20200213-history
Marella
|species = Barn Owl |feathers = Orange White|eyes = Amber|gender = Female|residence = Soren and Family's Hollow in Tyto Forest Great Tree of Ga'Hoole|affil = Soren's family Guardians|spouse = Noctus|children=* Kludd * Soren * Eglantine |Allies = Noctus, Kludd , Soren, Eglantine, Horace Plithiver, Guardians, Otulissa|Enemies = Pure Ones|portrayer = Essie Davis|appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|Status = Alive}} Marella is the wife of Noctus, and the mother of Kludd, Soren, and Eglantine. Marella is based on the character of the same name from the novels. While a loving mother to both of her sons, Marella worried for both her children. Later, both Kludd and Soren were kidnapped by Jatt and Jutt, sending Marella and her husband scared and drove them to find their children. She later is reunited with Soren and Eglantine, but finds her son Kludd still missing after he became a Pure One She is a member of the [[Barn Owl|'Barn Owl']] species, and [[Soren's family|'Soren's family']]. History Early life Young, Marella met Noctus and later had his children. It is known for a fact that her middle child and second son, Soren fell out of the nest when he was still a hatchling. She also allowed her husband tell the kids stories of the Guardians. However, she may have told him not to tell them stories before bed during the day time. Search for the children While her husband Noctus goes out in th outside, Marella stayed at home with her children and Mrs. P. After her husband's story, Marella tells Noctus that's enough stories for one night and says that it's off to bed. Later, her sons Soren and Kludd both take Branching lessons from their father. She comes outside to hear her sons fighting, and tells them that they should stop yelling at each other softly and tells Noctus that it's time for bed. Soren asked his parents if they could go on the hunt with them, but both Noctus and Marella told them that they were not ready. Marella asks Noctus if they should worry for Soren because he is a dreamer, but Noctus is worried for both their sons. When Noctus and Marella returned from their hunting, they found Kludd and Soren gone and Eglantine the only child there. The two were worried sick for their sons, and even had searched for them. Unknown to Marella and Noctus, their children's nursemaid, Mrs. Plithivier went out searching for the children themselves. Also unbeknownst to them, Kludd had joined the Pure Ones and Soren had went in search of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and Eglantine was later kidnapped. Reuniting with Soren and Eglantine After the Battle of St Aegolius, Marella and Noctus were reunited with their son Soren and their daughter, Eglantine, while also losing Kludd. She and her husband watched as Soren and his friends were accepted as Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Unknown to Marella, and her family, her son Kludd survived the fire and presumably will became the next Metal Beak Relationships Family * Noctus - Mate * Kludd - Son * Soren - Son * Eglantine - Daughter Allies * Mrs. Plithiver - Employee and Friend * Guardians of Ga'Hoole ** Boron ** Barran ** Otulissa ** Ezylryb ** Bubo Enemies * Pure Ones ** Metalbeak ** Nyra Books * Marella is killed by her son Kludd and her daughter is kidnapped in the process. However, she remains alive in the movie. ** Also, Nyra closely resembled Marella, easily confusing Eglantine, but with a different shape of face * Marella is the grandmother of Kludd's and Nyra's son Coryn (formerly Nyroc) and Bell, Bash, and Blythe through Soren and Pellimore. Images MarellaFullImage.png Apperances * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (first appearance) Category:The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Originally from the Book Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Owls Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Wives Category:Mates Category:Movie characters Category:Barn Owls Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters